


Jongho's Best Christmas

by ChirpB



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, College, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer, Jongho was sad, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Merry Christmas, Now he's happy, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Secret Santa, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: Choi Jongho hasn't really had fun Christmas' before.His hyungs want to make this the best he's ever had.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi Jongho/Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Jongho's Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff for y'all!!!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if I did fluff well.

“Gather around, my children. It is time to do secret Santa and hot chocolate!” 

Jongho perked up from where he was lying on his bed at the sound of Seonghwa’s voice. 

It was Christmas Eve, and Jongho was really excited. His family never really did anything big and his group of high school friends never did anything either for the holidays.

Needless to say, he was probably the most excited about the events their two dorm rooms had planned with each other.

Jongho, Seonghwa, Yeosang and Yunho were in one dorm with San, Wooyoung, Mingi, and Hongjoong in the one across the hall from them. Each dorm consisted of four rooms that they all had to themselves. It was pretty nice. Especially when one of the others had someone to bring home. They wouldn’t have to be in the same room. They could still hear some stuff through the walls, but it was better than being in the same room.

There was enough space in one of their living rooms to accommodate all eight of them, so naturally Seonghwa volunteered their space.

Jongho jumped off of his bed and grabbed the gift he had gotten for his secret Santa, who happened to be Hongjoong. Jongho had gotten him a little art kit so he could keep doing his little redesign fashion things that Jongho knew he liked doing.

He had asked Seonghwa for help in getting the perfect gift, and the art kit was on the very long list of things that Hongjoong would like. Seonghwa had thought a lot about what his boyfriend wanted to help Jongho out and Jongho was very thankful. He didn’t know everyone else as long as they’ve known each other.

It was only his first year in college and that’s when he met them. Hongjoong and Seonghwa have been dating for the whole three years that they’ve been at college. Yunho and Mingi knew each other from high school, as did Yeosang and Wooyoung. Different high schools though. San met them all last year and started dating Wooyoung in their second semester of college. 

Jongho had known them for…

Three months.

He hasn’t really had friends like them before who were so ecstatic about the littlest things. His old friends, if he could even call them that, only talked to him because he was on the soccer team. He would just say hi to them in the hallways at school and make small banter during practice, but nothing ever outside of school.

His new friends made him feel important. They always invited him to things and made a big deal out of his birthday.

That year was the first time that Jongho had a birthday party with friends. It was spectacular.

Jongho opened his door, not bothering to close it when he exited. The door across from him was Yeosang’s room. His door opened to reveal Yeosang, Wooyoung, and San holding some small gifts in their hands.

Jongho walked in front of them and made his way to the living room.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were already waiting there. Yunho and Mingi emerged from the hall that led to Seonghwa and Yunoh’s rooms with presents in hand. Mingi looked like he had just woken up from a nap.

Jongho quickly got to a couch to claim his seat.

“Everyone hurry and sit down. I wanna get this started,” Hongjoong said from his spot on a love seat next to Seonghwa.

Jongho waited excitedly for everyone to take their seats. Yeosang sat next to him with Wooyoung on the other and of the couch and San on the floor in front of his boyfriend. Yunho sat on a stool and Mingi sat on the ground.

Jongho was practically vibrating from excitement.

“Alright,” Seonghwa started, “Now that we’re all here, how do you want to do this? Oldest to youngest like we used to?”

There was a chorus of hums and murmurs of agreement. Jongho was honestly okay with anything as long as he got to give his gift to Hongjoong and see the older’s reaction.

“Cool! Now who had mama-hwa?” Hongjoong asked with a bright smile on his face.

Jongho looked around the room to see San raise his hand. He threw a wrapped gift to Seonghwa saying, “I do, hyung!”

Seonghwa barely caught the gift and tore open the bright green and white-striped wrapping paper. What was underneath the paper made everyone laugh.

“Wow...you really got me a roller? I mean, thank you, but I honestly expected better from you, Sannie,” Seonghwa said with a laugh. Jongho was worried for a second that a comment like that would hurt San’s feelings and ruin his day, but San also seemed to be laughing when Jongho looked over.

To his surprise, San pulled out another package and tossed it to Seonghwa. “I got you an actual one, don’t worry, hyung.”

They all laughed, Jongho laughing with relief, as Seonghwa pulled open the paper to reveal a new book underneath.

Seonghwa’s smile grew. “I’ve been wanting to read this for so long! Thank you, Sannie!” He said, standing up to give San a hug.

Jongho felt his heart warm up. That was one of the most precious things he’s ever seen.

Once Seonghwa sat back down, Jongho realized it was his turn to give Hongjoong the present. He waited for his call with anticipation.

“Who had Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, giving Jongho a smirk.

Jongho stood up with the wrapped art kit in his hand and walked over to Hongjoong, bowing to present the gift as a joke. It worked in making everyone else laugh, so Jongho was still smiling.

He didn't know why, but he felt a little nervous about how hongjoong would feel about the art kit. He knew he was being irrational in thinking that, but he hasn’t really gotten gifts for other people, so he was worried he might get it wrong. He did have Seonghwa’s help, so maybe-

Jongho’s thoughts were cut off by Hongjoong jumping up and wrapping his arms around Jongho’s neck. Jongho yelped in surprise, but ended up hugging the older boy back.

“Jongho! This is perfect! I love art stuff. This kit is perfect for revamping some clothes I have too. Thank you so much!”

Jongho chuckled, “Seonghwa did help me a bit.”

Hongjoong finally let go of Jongho and patted the younger’s head, which made Jongho pout. He then turned to Seonghwa and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“What, Jongho doesn’t get a kiss on the cheek?” Mingi said from his spot on the floor.

Jongho whipped around and glared at the red head. “It would be a shame if a certain Song Mingi didn’t get his gift before he died, wouldn’t it?” Jongho threatened jokingly.

Mingi put his hands up in surrender and laughed.

“Only if Jongho really wants a kiss,” Hongjoong said to them, sending a playful look Jongho’s way. Jongho shrieked and ran back to his spot on his couch before Hongjoong could touch him.

Everyone was laughing which made Jongho happier than he’s ever been.

Once the laughter died down a bit, they turned their attention back to the gifts.

Mingi ended up having Yunho, which made Yunho gawk at the younger. “You told me you had San! You said that just to throw me off?!”

Everyone was laughing at Yunho’s reaction and Mingi’s embarrassed blush. Mingi got Yunho a black sweatshirt with “Yes, I’m a dancer. No, you don’t have to be a girl to dance.” written on the back in white. Yunho immediately put it on.

Yunho got Yeosang a mini drone that Yeosang giggled at when he saw it. The small giggle made everyone coo at the sound.

Wooyoung had his boyfriend. San blushed when he looked at the gift and wouldn’t tell anyone what it was (Jongho later found out it was a bunch of gift cards for date places and a really heartfelt letter).

Yeosang had Mingi and got him a couple volumes of his favorite manga and a gift card to the younger’s favorite music store. Mingi started to read the manga right then and there, but San slapped his head and told him to wait.

Jongho was getting excited, it was almost time for him to get his present. He knew it was either Seonghwa or Hongjoong. 

A sudden thought went through his mind that told him he hasn’t really been around long enough for the older two to know enough about him. He probably wouldn’t get something super meaningful. Maybe a gift card to the grocery store or something.

His mind was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Hongjoong giving Wooyoung a BTS album. The younger fangirled so hard when he saw he even got Jimin as the photocard.

Jongho was thinking so hard that Yeosang had to wave his hand in front og Jongho’s eyes to get his attention back.

“Hey, you okay? It’s your turn to get a gift,” Yeosang pointed out, concern evident in his voice.

Jongho put as bright of a smile as he could muster on his face. “Yeah, I’m good. Just spaced out for a second,” he lied.

“Good! We need you to pay attention because Seonghwa has his gift for you!” Wooyoung exclaimed, still clutching the BTS album to his chest.

Jongho turned his attention to Seonghwa who was looking at him with some concern and a small smile.

Jongho had told Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Yunho about his life before. They had roommate talks about what their families were like and how high school was for them. They all knew that his Christmas’ weren’t as eventful as theirs had been. Not that Jongho told them that, but he just told them the kinds of things he did at Christmas and was really surprised to find out what some others did with their families and friends.

Seonghwa knew Jongho was extremely worried about getting the right present for his secret santa. He knew Jongho didn’t want to mess up his first one.

The older probably knew that Jongo was freaking out a little bit. Jongho knew that gifts weren’t the point of Christmas, but he was still feeling like he should be hopeful, but also shouldn’t be at the same time.

Seonghwa walked in front of Jongho and handed him a basketball-sized ball of red wrapping paper that had a couple green papers sticking out from the top.

It took him a second to realize that it was supposed to be an apple. 

Once he did, he burst out laughing along with all his hyungs.

Seonghwa sat back down on his seat and slung his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders. “Well, apple breaker, are you gonna break the apple open?” The younger of the two asked.

Jongho couldn’t really form words from how much he was laughing -- holy crap, he hasn’t laughed like that in ages -- but he went ahead and ripped the paper apple open.

Inside was a leather-bound book about the size of an ipad mini, which made Jongho’s, as well as everyone else’s laughing die down. Jongho figured out he was looking at the back and flipped it over.

The cover was all leather with a picture of all of them in the center that made Jongho smile. The words “Jongho’s Family” were written on the top.

Jongho felt a little confused, but he opened the book anyways and began to look through it.

Each page had a different picture on it with some kind of description written next to the picture. There were pictures of his hyungs taking selfies with him. Some of them were him paying attention, most of them were taken in the moment.

There was one where several pictures were on the page. All a sequence of events with him breaking an apple. The next page was a cantaloupe in the same format, and after that was the famous watermelon breaking.

Jongho let out a small chuckle at that.

He kept turning the pages and saw a lot of the moments he enjoyed with his hyungs. When they went to an ice cream shop and Jongho was eating an ice cream cone from the bottom up. When went out for pizza after one of Jongho’s soccer games. When they all had a movie night and Jongho fell asleep face down on the ground with a sleeping Yunho lying on top of him.

Jongho didn’t realize it until he saw some tear stains on one of the pages, but he was crying. He sniffled a little bit and wiped his blurring eyes with his long sleeve.

The photos started to get more individual. Jongho realized there were only about ten pages left. One of the last ones was a couple picture of Jongho and Wooyoung taking selfies. There were little notes written on the margins that made Jongho smile and sniffle even more. Wooyoung wrote how much he loved the younger and how glad he was that Jongho was there with them.

The next page was Mingi’s with the two arm wrestling in sequence. Mingi’s note was just as heartfelt as Wooyoung’s. The older mentioned that was glad he had someone other than Wooyoung to call him hyung. 

San’s pictures had a selfie with the two, another was where Jongho was looking done with San as the older compared Jongho to a statue’s face. Then there was one where San laid down next to a sleeping Jongho and took a selfie. There were hearts drawn all over the page and a comment from San saying, “If Wooyoung wasn’t my boyfriend, I’d hit that.” It caused Jongho to let out a wet laugh. San said he also loved Jongho so much and told him how talented he was.

Yeosang’s pictures had a selfie with them making hearts, a picture of when Yeosang was putting makeup on Jongho, and one with Jongho showing Yeosang something on his phone. Yeosang had drawn a little “Hehetmon” and wrote about how he was the best roommate to ever grace his presence. He mentioned how Jongho always listened to his struggles and loved his savageness.

Yunho’ pictures were all of the sequence when they had to eat a whole lemon and Jongho wasn’t affected while Yunho was dying. Yunho’s letter almost made Jongho sob. He talked about how much he loved Jongho and how much the younger was like the younger brother he never got to have. Jongho had to wipe his tears again.

Hongjoong had pictures of him squishing Jongho’s cheeks, Jongho taking a picture next to a sleeping Korean big minion, and finally one taken by someone else of Hongjoong and Jongho in a studio. Hongjoong had asked him to sing a part in a project he was doing. The picture had Jongho singing behind the glass into the microphone with Hongjoong on the other side looking at Jongho with a fond look only a mother could give.

Hongjoong’s letter read: “Jongho, I know you were really worried about coming to college without any friends, but I’m glad you came here. Everyone else loves you so much! You feel like a son to me, honestly. I hope you know how much all of us love you. Even if we’ve only known each other for a couple months, you’re one of the best people I’ve ever known. Thank you for being you. I love you!”

Jongho actually let out a small sob at that. Distantly he could hear Hongjoong say, “I told you he wouldn’t make it to yours without crying.”

Jongho’s hand trembled as he turned to Seonghwa’s page. 

There were pictures of the two at karaoke, belting their hearts out. There was a picture of the two using a cat filter in a selfie. Finally, the picture that almost made Jongho unable to go on, a picture of Seonghwa and Jongho hugging each other so tightly after Seonghwa had to comfort Jongho when he got injured during a soccer game and was told he’d be out for the rest of the season. The two both had tear tracks on their faces, but also had smiles.

Jongho began to read Seonghwa’s note in his head. 

“Jongho, my youngest son, my favorite maknae (Wooyoung was a terrible one), I love you so much! I hope you know we all love you so much. When we talked about our Christmas traditions and you were so confused about all of the stuff we did with our families, it broke my heart. I didn’t know you hadn’t had a Christmas that was memorable, and when I found that out, I set out to make this the best Christmas you’ve ever had. I got everyone else to help me out too, as you can see by all the pictures. Once you’re done reading the book, we have a bunch of fun stuff planned for you.

If you want to do something that we didn’t have planned, just tell us and we’ll take you. Let me tell you, these boys are the best to spend Christmas around. Last year was amazing, but this year will be even better with you here. We all love you so much! Please never forget that. I hope you can continue to come to me if you have anything you want to get off of you chest. You’re so talented, Jongho. You’re an amazing soccer player, you basically have the voice of an angel, and you’re just so pure that I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.

Please keep hanging out with us; we’d miss you if you stayed away. I love you, Jongho!

Love, Park Seonghwa (Your mother, Hongjoong is the father in this situation)”

Jongho chuckled and turned to the last page of the book.

The picture was of all of them in a group hug around Jongho. Everyone signed their names next to the pictures around where they were in the picture (Yeosang drew another little “hehetmon”).

Jongho finally closed the book with a shaky hand and leaned his head back on the couch. He let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

After a couple seconds, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Yeosang wrapped around his middle. Yeosang pulled Jongho up until he was standing. Seonghwa moved to hug him next, followed closely by Hongjoong and then the rest of the boys.

Jongho was crying with a couple sobs every now and then. He dug his face into Seonghwa’s shoulder.

They all stayed there for a solid five minutes until the crying began to die down. Slowly, each boy detached from the group hug except for Seonghwa. 

The older pulled Jongho off of his shoulder and looked Jongho in the eyes. 

“Hey, those are happy tears, right?” Seonghwa asked, Jongho noticed that the older’s eyes were a little tear-stained as well. Jongho nodded in response to the question, giving a wobbly smile to the older.

After another minute, Jongho finally pulled away to get a good look at all of his hyungs.

They were all smiling, some softly and some brightly, at Jongho. Most of them had tears running down their faces as well. Nowhere near the amount Jongho had though.

Jongho just took in the scene in front of him, suddenly wishing he could take a picture to remember the moment forever.

He knew at that moment that he belonged there and that his hyungs loved him with their whole hearts.

Jongho took a deep breath.

“I love you guys. This was the best Christmas I’ve ever had!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next work in the Say My Name series will be up this weekend. So look forward to that.
> 
> Happy Holidays, my noodles.
> 
> I stayed up Christmas Eve to write this for you.
> 
> My Ko-fi: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)
> 
> My Twitter: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)


End file.
